


John Should Make Breakfast More Often

by perpetualAlvadrotnin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualAlvadrotnin/pseuds/perpetualAlvadrotnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes breakfast for Dave and Dave makes sure to show his gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Should Make Breakfast More Often

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this is my first smut fic!!! Hehe. Well drabble. But yeah, I don't even know what I'm doing.

You wake up feeling the cold of December and an empty space beside you and furrow your eyebrows. It should be illegal for John to not be next to you this early in the morning. Or really at any hour of the day. At least you think so. Despite these thoughts, you shrug it off and merely turn over to successfully resume sleep.

When you awake once more, the aroma of bacon and pancakes makes its way to your nostrils before vision does to your eyes. You inhale deeply and make a few embarrassing noises as you stretch, not at all alarmed by the dipping of the mattress caused by the only other person in this apartment. You feel John place a breakfast tray beside you.

"Smells like goddamn heaven up in here. You are god, John, and Adonis at that," You groan out in your groggy voice, "I am not worthy of you."

John rolls his eyes and smiles. "I know, Dave. You've made sure to let me know on many occasions. Rest assured I won't be forgetting anytime soon. Just eat your damn food." 

You smirk at him, "I'd rather eat you." Your smirk turns into a full out grin when you see the shade of red that tinges his cheek. He swats at you, letting out a "Dave!", and instead of doing as he requested, you dodge his hand, laughing, and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him down into a long, inebriating kiss that leaves you feeling dizzy. 

Blue-eyed wonder's always been too much for you, but now with the sun reflecting off his sparkling, sapphire eyes and giving him an overall subtle glow, he's overwhelming and you love it. 

You hold him in place as you move to sit up properly and rest your forehead against his. "Thanks," You whisper, lightly trailing a finger from his neck down his chest. 

His breath hitches and you'd be lying if you said you didn't love that you did that to him. "N-no problem," He stutters, and his hold on your waist tightens. You give a short smile and lick your lips, a bite to them following soon after as your gaze trails down his body and you are promptly offended by the amount of clothing he has on. "You should get that shirt off you," You point out in a low, seductive voice, feeling your dick twitch just thinking about it. Jesus, what this boy does to you. He nods enthusiastically and pulls back, quickly removing the derogatory article of clothing concealing his torso. 

He moves back to loom over you and brushes his lips against yours. "Now you," he murmurs against your lips. You put up your arms and John has your shirt off in no time. You two pause a minute to take each other in. You admire the contrast between your pale, freckled skin and his beige one. You practically worship the sun-kissed skin that stretches over his toned body that harmonically goes against his twinkling eyes, making them pop more than the color of the Caribbean ocean on the brightest day. 

You look back up at his face and notice the lopsided grin he's giving you and it's too cute to not mirror back at him. You move forward and press another drawn-out kiss to those smooth lips. John presses back and mouths an "I love you" against your mouth. You feel your heart skip a beat and all of a sudden your stomach is more talented at gymnastics than Lauren Mitchell. You break the kiss and motion for him to move off you. He does so and rests his back against the headboard of the bed, his eyes watching you and slightly widening when you move after him and straddle his waist. 

You smirk. "Dude, your eyes are so huge right now, is this a surprise for you or something? You look like a fucking deer caught in headlights sort of thing or something. Drivers everywhere will see you and stop with those big, so goddamn blue eyes. Actually no, they'll swerve right off the fucking road with how lost they'll have gotten in those oceans you got right there," John's face starts to heat up, "You need to be arrested or something because that's goddamn illegal, Jesus, how'd you even manage to get _oceans_ -"

"Oh my goood, Dave, shut up!" 

You don't have a chance to make a snarky comeback before he's yanking you to him and his lips are crashing right into yours, effectively shutting you up, and goddamn you prefer this a whole lot more than anything else right now. Fuck, you love these moments, and- yep- if you weren't sure of that just now you're 279% more certain when John slightly rocks his hips up into yours. A teasing wave of pleasure shoots up your spine and you gasp into his mouth. You feel him smirk against the kiss, the asshole, and in turn grind your hips down against him. 

He groans and the two of you repeat the motion again and again, his head falling back against the headboard, breaking the kiss and exposing his neck. You take the opportunity to kiss down his jawline as you rub yourself against him, occasionally stopping to moan or sigh or because goddamn does this feel good. 

You can feel John against you and he's already pretty hard, (as are you). You move your hand between the two of you and palm him through his boxers. The moan he emits is beautiful until it's cut short due to him biting down on his lip, and the sight is beautiful, goddamn.

You continue to nibble on the junction of his neck and shoulder, and when you pull back, you take a moment to admire your work. That'll be there for a while. You quickly bring your attention back to more important matters at hand and continue to palm John as you kiss him, biting on his lip and pulling on it. He gives you entrance and you slip your tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth just as you pull down the waistband of his boxers and pull out his cock.

You grip him, feeling his body tense as he lets out a small moan, which you greedily take in. You spit in your hand and give him a tentative stroke and the way his fingers dig into your thighs only encourages you. You continue the up and down movement of your hand more firmly as you kiss down his body, stopping to nip at his collarbone, causing him to laugh breathlessly and make an attempt at swatting at you again. You avoid his hand and press your lips to his once more. When you pull away, you move your attention down to his dick. Your free hand moves down his thigh, fingers brushing the skin there lightly and earning a shiver from him. You press a kiss to his hip to which he slightly twitches. 

His hands slide into your hair and those lovely, dexterous pianist fingers knead your scalp. The best thing in the world is when he plays with your hair. You trail your gaze up John's body and finally meet his eyes, slightly hooded with lust. God, you love having him like this. You raise your eyebrows, as if confirming 'this okay?'. He gives a slight nod and you make sure to keep his gaze locked before closing your eyes and licking a long stripe along the underside of his length, trailing the swelling of the bulging vein there.

He tugs at your hair a little and you look up to him and find he's closed his eyes, mouth ajar. You smirk and kiss the head, tonguing his slit and lapping up the shining beads of precum forming there. You lavish his frenulum with attention, circling and swirling your tongue around the head as you pump his shaft. 

He sighs and loosens up and you sink your mouth onto him, humming to take him in further just as he does so. His thighs tense and you inwardly smirk, not really being able to do so physically seeing as your mouth is occupied. You suck and swallow at the back of your throat before pulling back off, panting a little. You feel his gaze on you and you give him a mischievous look as you take him down again, even further, doing your best to hold down your gag reflex. 

He breaks eye contact as his head hits the headboard with a loud thud, "Fuuuuuuuck, Daave," sliding along his tongue. Your boner all of a sudden makes its presence strongly known, a wet throb in your pants. You hold a little longer, swirling your tongue over what you can. 

John's moan in response to the slurp you make as you pull off is so completely obscene and wow, that was hot, John, you should definitely do that more often. After a short break to pant, in which John strokes you hair fondly, you move in to take him in and out of your mouth, bobbing your head and stroking what you can't immediately reach. Your hand has long since been rubbing your pulsing hard-on, getting yourself off to the chorus of moans and your name and John's voice in general. 

You pull off with suction and John's hands move to cup your cheeks and urge you back up to him. You give a few kisses to his still pulsating cock, before doing so. His hands guide your movement up to him, fingers brushing along your skin faintly. Your right hand tracks along the side of his left thigh, which clenches and unclenches involuntarily at the motion. 

You move straight for loverboy's neck, leaving a humid path of kisses along his jaw that make its way up to his lips. Your tongues dance and the fact that you can taste John and well _John_ kind of only turns you on more. Your legs give out from under you and you kind of just rest against him as the two of you kiss, erection pressed against John's hip and his against your stomach. Your hands move up to cup his face and you slide his glasses off his face. Better. 

"Prep me," You murmur because you cannot take the wait anymore. He does as requested and reaches over to the nightstand, pulling out the small bottle you two know all too well. 

"Lay down for me," He asks. You eagerly flip onto your back and spread you legs. John removes your boxers and slickens his fingers with lube, immediately pressing one to your entrance, massaging it a little before breaching it. 

"You good?" He asks as you whimper a little, hoping he'll take the hint to get on with it because goddamn it you want him in you, you want him in you _now_ and obviously his finger is doing nothing to satiate your need.

He presses in and wiggles his finger around, searching for that sweet spot. You know what he's doing but you can't help the snark that makes its way out. 

"Jesus, John, what're you trying do, tickle my insides or somethin- nnnhnfuckyoufoundit nnngh." He has you arching off the bed and onto his finger in no time and god you love him. You've been together long enough to have learned, well, a lot about each other. He thrusts in and out and soon you're pressing him to add another finger. He does so and continues to thrust and scissor his fingers.

"F-fuck, John, get on with it already," You moan. He laughs and goes to add another finger but you stop him. "I'm good. Just fuck me already." He smiles goofily at you, fuck you love this boy, and moves up to kiss you.

"Damn, Dave, you sure know how to seduce a man," He says against your lips. You roll your eyes and smirk. 

"I bet I'd look even more alluring with your goddamn dick inside me." You retort, impatient. He gives a short laugh and kisses you.

"You definitely would." He sits up and you grab the bottle of lube before he can. You slick up your fingers and curl them around his dick, smearing lube and precum over the slit and and along his length, stroking him. He bucks a little into your hand and you smirk.

When he's slicked up enough, he moves to rest against the headboard of the bed once more and you straddle him once more. You lock your crimson gaze on those sapphires of his as you line his dick at your entrance. You sink down on him and eye contact is cut off and you both close your eyes and moan. Your ass stings slightly from your impatience to be fully prepped but you don't care because it feels all the better. He slowlys fills you, and once your ass if flush against his thighs, you take a moment to adjust to his length and girth.

"Fuck," You sigh, resting your forehead on John's shoulder and grind forward, emitting a low moan from the both of you. John's hands move down your sides, giving you shivers, to cup your ass and support your movement. You slide up John's dick and let gravity take you down, forcing his dick back in and hitting your prostate dead on.

You shut your eyes tightly and bite his shoulder as you feel him groan and press kisses to your ear.

"Hhhhngh, fuckfuckfuckJohnn." You moan, all fucks about maybe trying to sound coherent and intelligible nonexistent in that moment. 

John moans out your name and you fall into rhythm, John's hand coming to stroke your erection in time with the downward movement of your hips and the upward snap of his hips, meeting you halfway.

You continue moving together, almost like your bodies mold together and god he's perfect, so perfect. He's mostly quiet save for his groans and sighs and low moans and facial expressions and wow do you get off to that because you honestly don't think you've ever seen anything sexier, holy _shit_. 

You, however, are not quiet. You've established yourself as the more vocal one of the two, just constantly ranting and mumbling incoherencies and cursing and somewhat going off on tangents ("Holy shit, John, this is better than- hnngh- the first time you gave me a blowjob, feels about as good as pizza tastes- fuck- and that's about as impossible as- fuck, fuckfucknnngh, I can't think of a simile-" "Oh my god, Dave, I will stop the car right now, I'll do it I swear" "What are you even you sound like a mo-nonono please don't stop please I swear to god John") as your eyes practically roll to the back of your head. 

Suddenly John's dick is barely brushing your prostate, and the hand on your dick is loosening up, and you realize you are being frustratingly teased. You want to groan and fuck if the mischievous glint in John's eyes don't make you want to punch him and fuck him harder. 

You do neither, instead opting to slow down the pace. Two could play at this game. You lean in to kiss John and scratch burning, pink lines down his back. The moment you're sliding up his dick, you stop just before you come down again. Not having foreseen this, John involuntarily twitches his hips up, and when he realizes what's happened, he narrows his eyes and glares at you. You smirk and slide back down unbearably slow, clenching your ass. 

John's eyes slip closed and he bites his teeth hard enough to draw blood as you go along his length. His hands tauten on your ass and you lean forward to bite his collarbone. He makes a strangled noise and you continue to nibble and suck as you continue to tease him. His opens his eyes and completely removes his hand from your dick. 

You whine. "Jooohn, come on."

He seems to consider a few things and weigh a few options before abruptly announcing, "Let's flip over."

You yelp as he swiftly moves a hand around to your back and brings you to him as he pushes off the bed and switches places with you. Before you can really register what's happened, John's hovering over you with your wrists pinned above your head and his eyes watching you mischievously. Your dick kind of twitches at the turn of events. 

And it practically sings opera when John simultaneously wraps a hand firmly around your dick, the other still holding your wrists, and rams into you, hitting your prostate better with the angle.

You cry out, fuck, you were seeing white and feeling pleasure and oh my god, _John_. If' you'd watched his face you would've seen the bead of sweat rolling down his temple, how brightly his eyes shone, fogged over with lust and desire, how his muscles moved. But you were too busy arching off the bed with your eyes closed and teeth gritted, making incomprehensible noises because what were words anymore, you could barely think. 

John continues to thrust into you, duh because if he stopped right now you swear you'd goddamn kill the boy. He kisses your ear, breath coming in short pants through his nose. Was that-

Oh my god, was that a growl. You almost come right there and then, but you manage not to, wanting to hold on a little longer. 

John's lips move down, biting on your shoulder harder than he ever has.

"HHHNGghh- fuck John!" 

He licks and kisses the bite, and how can he even do all this as he slams into you and pumps you god you love him you love him _you love him_ -

"Fff- J-oHN" You shout as suddenly you're coming all over your stomachs in thick white ropes. God, you think that was the hardest you've ever come in your life. 

You're still twitching in aftershocks as John's hip speed up and you kiss him as you pull on his hair. "Come for me, baby," You encourage. 

He growls louder, you know it was a growl and oh my god that was so hot. Finally his hips stutter in motion and you feel his seed fill your ass. You kiss him again and you clench your ass, milking him. 

Once he's done, he collapses on you and you let him, his fast heartbeat practically your own. The both of you lay a while just breathing hard. 

After a long period of time, "Fuck," You finally breathe. 

"My thoughts exactly," He laughs. You try to laugh and breathlessly do so. 

Your eyes sweep around the room and stop on the tray of breakfast still on the other side of the bed. Thank god he left the orange juice on the nightstand. You reach over and drag the tray near you, picking up a piece of cold bacon and leisurely chewing on it.

" _Now_ this has been the best sex I've ever had," You say with finality once you've finished the bacon. John sees and snorts.

"Dork," He says, but moves to grab a pancake.

You playfully roll your eyes but continue eating. 

After you're done with your grand breakfast, you lick your fingers and lace them around John's back, who continues to embed the come on your stomach between you two. You crinkle your freckled nose at the thought, but find you don't really care. 

John places small kisses on your chest as your lazily move a hand up to stroke his hair. 

"Thanks for breakfast," You say. 

"I should make breakfast in bed for you more often if this is what it gets me." He plays, goofy smile in place. 

You smirk, "I completely agree. That bacon was best. Good Egbert, best boyfriend" He rolls his eyes and sets his head back on your chest, laughing.

The two of you eventually doze off, sticky and sweaty and comfortable but not, cum dripping from your ass.


End file.
